Various objects have been used to handle, separate and support loads that are sorted, stored and transported in a stacked arrangement. The equipment that is primarily used for performing this stacking arrangement is a front-end loader, lift truck or forklift truck that raises the individual loads so that they can be stacked one on top of the other or on a rack. To separate the loads from each other or off of the floor a pallet or runners are positioned beneath the load so as to allow space for the insertion of the forks of the lift truck for moving and positioning the loads for sorting, storing and transporting.
Packaging has a need for pallets that are economically priced and ecologically feasible. An acceptable pallet must possess the strength to support their intended loads of 2,400 Kg and work with industry-accepted material handling equipment. It is also necessary that the pallet can resist immediate deterioration by atmospheric or ground/floor moisture. The smooth clean topside of the pallet top sheet and the bottom side of the bottom sheet provides a surface that will not damage packaging. This pallet invention is economically priced to new wood pallets.
The significant challenge packaging faces with the use of wood pallets is the additional cost both in terms of material and labor using a corrugated sheet to separate packaging from the wood pallet. Damage is done to packaging from the nails, staples or other fasteners used to manufacture wood pallets.
The pallet addresses the needs of industry by satisfying these key issues and overcomes the associated disadvantages and shortcomings of known corrugated pallet and runner designs. Design drawbacks include not being economical when compared to new wood pallets, their strength and rigidity under static and dynamic loading is insufficient to permit wide spread general usage for all types and distribution of goods. Such pallets often have excessive deflection and lack beam strength, which causes their sagging under loads, thereby making the handling, stacking and racking of the pallets impractical. Additionally, known paperboard pallet designs typically become compressed, crushed, milled off or damaged when used under loads unless the percentage of corrugated is increased in the runner dramatically. Other known corrugated pallet designs may lose up to 50 percent of its stacking strength during conditions of high humidity and moisture when the paperboard absorbs atmospheric or ground/floor moisture. The most significant obstacle facing known corrugated designs is the capital investment in equipment required to manufacture runners and pallets in separate markets economically that will perform like a wood pallet.
The typical wood pallet used with packaging consists of platforms having parallel runners longitudinally and or transversely secured to their undersides by means of nails, staples or other fasteners. Wood is used in the construction of pallets because it is extremely strong on a weight basis, easily machined with off the shelf tools and will not lose its strength when exposed to heat, moisture or humidity. Wood pallets have several major disadvantages that are environmental in nature. Increasing environmental awareness has become a significant factor in the packaging, transportation and shipping industries. Wood is difficult to readily recycle on site and often wood packaging or pallet components are finally disposed in landfills. Available landfill sites, however, are becoming full and are being closed. If landfill disposal is even available, dumping fees are prohibitive. The decreasing supply of readily available wood is raising the cost of such pallets, however, and such wooden pallets are heavy and bulky to transport.
In international shipment of goods, wooden pallets present additional environmental problems because they tend to serve as hosts for germs and bugs. As a result, pallets are often quarantined in another country according to governmental regulations or general precautionary practices to avoid the spread of undesirable insects, bugs or germs. This has proven to be very costly and a significant economic drawback. This pallet is exempt under ISPM regulations.
Thus, there is an increasing need for pallets that are economically and ecologically feasible. However, an acceptable pallet must possess the strength to support their intended loads particularly on a rack or conveyor and must be sufficiently durable to withstand repeated use including being lifted with a lift truck or the like while loaded. Further, desirably the pallet must resist deterioration by the elements of the weather. Moreover, an acceptable pallet must be competitively priced in the marketplace.